wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Festergut
Festergut is a boss in the Plagueworks wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. It's mainly a DPS race gear check, with only limited tactics involved. He has sometimes been called "Patchwerk 3.3". This boss is available since January 5, 2010 on US servers and January 6 on EU servers. 25-man abilities 10-man abilities * * ** ** * ** * * ** Strategy Festergut has an enrage timer of 5 minutes. In 25 player, this means that the raid has to do 135,000 DPS, or about 7,200 DPS per damage dealer assuming 5 healers and 2 tanks doing 3,000. In 10 player, 32,000 raid DPS are needed, which translates to 4,700 per DPS class and 2 tanks doing 2,000 assuming 2 healers. With 3 it's about 5,600 per DPS class. The best time to use hero is right after the 3rd spore has come out. This will allow you to have the most dps time on the boss. Raid Positioning Festergut is tanked in the center of the room, with melee and healers in the center. Ranged (plus possibly a healer or two) spread out in a wide circle around the remainder of the room such that only one person can be hit by Vile Gas at a time. By hugging the wall, players may enter the room to get in position before the pull. In 10 player, at least 3 raid members must be at range, else Vile Gas is cast at the melee group. In 25 player, that limit is probably 8. If Vile Gas is ever cast in the melee group it's normally a wipe. Gas Spore and Inoculation Roughly three minutes into the encounter, Festergut casts Pungent Blight, which causes about 50,000 damage to every player in the raid. This damage can be reduced by 75% if all players inoculated themselves via the gas spores. Festergut casts them three times prior to his Pungent Blight; since Inoculation stacks, players can get three stacks of the buff, each of which reduces damage taken from Pungent Blight by 25%. In 10 player, Festergut casts 2 Gas Spores. Usually, one of the spores spawns in the melee/healer group while ranged must run towards the nearest spore to get the buff. Since the times at which Spores are cast are fixed, it's possible to collapse the raid into two tight groups before the cast is finished, so that the spores immediately inocculate the whole raid. In 25 player he casts three Spores, the same principle applies (collapse into one melee and two ranged groups). If by accident several Spores land on the same group, one player with a Spore must quickly run to a group which got no Spore. Each player can be inocculated only once per spore cast, there's no point in running to several spores from the same cast. In summary the raid must regularly spread out (for Vile Gas) and then collapse (for Gas Spore/Inoculation) at the appropriate times (similar to the Akil'zon encounter, albeit not identical). Tanking Setup and Damage Input This encounter requires at least two tanks. Festergut stays in the center of the room (where he begins). The boss hits very quickly for around 14,000 to 15,000 on plate. Damage output increases by 30% (additive, so +90% at 3 stacks) for each casts Inhale Blight, after three Inhales he hits for around 24,000 to 26,000 per attack. Gastric Bloat and Gastric Explosion About once every 12 seconds, Festergut casts Gastric Bloat on the tank. This debuff increases the tank's damage, but the 10th stack kills the tank in an explosion for massive AoE damage, which is almost certainly a wipe. Therefore, the second tank must taunt Festergut when Gastric Bloat reaches 9 stacks. This happens for the first time right around when Festergut is about to cast Inhale Blight for the third time, so the switch takes place during a high-tank damage period. Healers must be prepared for this. This mechanic is fundamentally similar to the Phase Punch ability in the Algalon the Observer encounter. Since Gastric Bloat lasts 100 seconds, the switch cannot be made before 9 stacks, else the first tank's debuff is not expired when it is time to take over. The best time to switch tanks is while Festergut is inhaling (chronologically, the switches come at his third and fifth inhale) and therefore temporarily doing no damage (giving healers time to switch tanks); even though the tank gets to 9 stacks before the inhale, Festergut will not apply the tenth stack until after the inhale. In 25 player it's possible to use 3 tanks and allow a less tight rotation, but this comes at the price of an additional melee damage dealer (remember, this is a DPS race). Paladins can also clear the debuff with Divine Shield. After the tank switch, the prior tank still does 90% increased damage (= increased threat). Therefore, the "old" tank must be very careful not to pull Festergut off of the new tank, lest he get a tenth stack of Gastric Bloat, explode, and wipe the raid. Hand of Salvation helps. Paladin tanks should switch off Righteous Fury. Death Knights should switch to Blood Presence. Druids should switch to Cat Form. Remember, if you must retake Festergut later in the first, to reactivate your tanking ability. Healing Setup This encounter is very healing intensive. Healers need to maintain the health of the active tank, as well as repair the AoE damage from Gaseous Blight, and heal Vile Gas victims. After an inhale, the raid damage decreases, but the damage to the tank increases more. Healers need to be flexible as their role may change somewhat depending on the ratio of tank damage to raid damage. Vile Gas If there are sufficient ranged DPS standing out of melee range, healers should stand in the center with melee, so they don't get hit by Vile Gas, as Vile Gas makes the target unable to perform any action for the 6-second duration. It also allows them to move less and heal more when Spores are up. DPS The melee DPS will likely have very high numbers compared to ranged DPS in this encounter, since they need hardly move—they can focus almost exclusively on DPS, taking a step or two when Spores are up to inoculate the tank—while ranged DPS must continue to collapse on Spores then run back to position apart from each other to avoid chaining Vile Gas. Tips and Tricks *Paladin tanks can clear the Gastric Bloat debuff with Divine Shield. *Vile Gas can be broken prematurely with a PvP trinket, Every Man for Himself, Ice Block, or Divine Shield. *When the tanks switch, the tank that has stacks of Gastric Bloat should immediately receive Hand of Salvation to lower his threat. *Defensive cooldowns Ice Block and Dispersion will prevent a player from being killed by Festergut's exhale , even without any stacks of inoculation. Further, by using these abilities shadow priests and mages can deliberately ignore spores and inoculation and spend the time squeezing out a bit more DPS. *Also, Rogues can use their Vanish ability, if timed right (just as the cast ends) and Paladins can use Divine Shield much in the same way as the Mages and Priests. So even though dps Paladins and Rogues will be right next to the tank, if they think they are too far away to be hit by the spore, they can use their respective abilities to block/avoid the damage. For Rogues however, this is can be unreliable as it requires immaculate timing. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Stinky dies * ;Aggro * ;Gas Spore * ;Pungent Blight * * ;Killing a player * * ;Berzerk * ;Death : : Related achievements Videos 10-player Normal encounter RrBe42Ix-pc kwL0d5jmPXQ 25-player Normal encounter oA3mOl5Fh5M WZfbyxVxnRE References External links Category:Abominations Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses Category:Videos